Stranded
by Narulov56
Summary: Sasuke admits his life is too complicated. Why? 'Cause he was stranded by his brother, followed by crazy people, fell for complicated blond's and the constant paranoia is getting to his head. No one is going to kill him! NarutoxSasukexNaruto Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, this was my first Fan Fiction story!! I was not great or bad at writing so read it. Before we start, this story was re-edited and so some details may have changed or may have been added. I advise you to re-read this story again.

(4/3/10) Author's Note: Finally! My computer is all fixed. Remember that I **will not be stopping this story**, but just slowing down a bit. I will probably update this week or the next. I will be editing the last few stories-including this one. I will not change the whole story, but just fix few misspelled words. So not to worry! I'm not dead yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics.

**Warnings**: Please be advised that this story contains death, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated.

Enjoy!

* * *

**~*~**

Yes, today was a wonderful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the flowers were dancing....

Sasuke hated it.

Right now, may have been the worst day of his life. His family, which consisted of him and his brother, couldn't afford the house they lived in. After their parent's deaf in an airplane accident, they were left to fend on their own. Itachi refused to tell him where they were going.

And when he did ask it went something like this:

_"Where are we going now?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Hn" Itachi declared_

_"Good to know." Sasuke replied sarcastically._

So here he was brooding about the world in Itachi's car.

"Sasuke," Itachi said "get your shit and get out my car."

Oh, did he mention how he hated his brother. How he hated that flawless skin of his brother or the long black hair that almost seemed blue in the morning. Anything that revolved, was, or even breathed, around Itachi he hated.

"Earth to Sasuke! Don't make me take you to the hospital."

"Hn"

"Anything else you want to add to that?" Itachi replied drily.

"..."

"..."

"What!" Sasuke said starting to get annoyed.

"Get out of the car."

"-Hn, whatever."

Those words were one of the coldest two words Sasuke knew drove his brother to insanity and his brother knew it even if he didn't show it physically. Itachi gave a death glare but it didn't matter, Sasuke was too busy in his glory smirk while getting out of the car. Sadly, that didn't last long. Seeing where he was standing, he frowned.

"What the fuck Itachi? What. Is. This." Sasuke scowled with an accusing finger. What he saw was not a building or house but a boarding school for gay boys.

"Yeah funny story" Itachi smirked "I'll tell you over the weekend. Hope you have fun little brother. Oh, almost forgot, look for the blond haired boy. He will help get around the school." Itachi smiled while throwing his bags out of the car and leaving him _stranded_.

"Itachi wait!" Sasuke panicked which turned into anger. "Well, fuck you then!" Fuck he wasn't even gay, why would his brother think he was gay? "Damn it, life is just too cruel."

"Hey, are you," A blond looked at the paper in his hand before continuing "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said looking at the blond "you must be the blond my bastard of a brother mentioned." Sasuke glared at the image of his brother in his head.

* * *

So here was poor little Naruto standing innocently as he waited for the new kid to show up, he was so~ ecstatic about meeting the kid. The happiness didn't last long though; the fucking bastard was shooting death glares at him. All he had done so far was introduce who he was and in return was attacked with glares. What did he ever do to this guy? Did he even know who he was? No, no, he didn't. Death glares didn't work on him, but it still pissed him off.

He sigh, what did it matter, all he had to do was make sure the Uchiha brat didn't get lost or killed so instead of fighting back like he would normally do he said:

"Hello, Uchiha my name is Uzumaki Naruto I'll be giving you a tour of the school. Do you have any questions?"

The only respond from the raven haired-boy was a grunt and a mental slap in the face. Naruto had a strong feeling in his gut that this was going to be a long, long day...**_TBC_**.

* * *

I have to admit, I am better at 3rd P.O.V than 1st P.O.V. Sorry this is short; I promise the chapters do get longer. Please review, write down any Ideas or words I should fix even if you don't see anything wrong with it say something, I would love to see what you think about it! Sorry this is so short!

Please review- if not (tear drop) I'll be a sad NaruxSasuxNaru fan girl... (More tear drops sobs) All flames will be loved and cared for.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, this was my first Fan Fiction story!! I was not great or bad at writing so read it. Before we start, this story was re-edited and so some details may have changed or may have been added. I advise you to re-read this story again.

(4/3/10) Author's Note: Finally! My computer is all fixed. Remember that I **will not be stopping this story**, but just slowing down a bit. I will probably update this week or the next. I will be editing the last few stories-including this one. I will not change the whole story, but just fix few misspelled words. So not to worry! I'm not dead yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics.

**Warnings**: Please be advised that this story contains death, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated.

Enjoy!

* * *

Last time on stranded:

"Hello, Uchiha my name is Uzumaki Naruto I'll be giving you a tour of the school. Do you have any questions?"

The only respond from the raven haired-boy was a grunt and a mental slap in the face. Naruto had a strong feeling in his gut that this was going to be a long, long day...**_TBC_**.

* * *

At least the jerk (A.K.A Itachi) left Sasuke with someone to show him around the school.

"Do you want to put your bags in your new dorm room, wait I mean _our _dorm room?" Naruto practically screamed in Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke twitched "Yes and can you stop screaming, idiot." He practically growled back.

Naruto's eye's narrowed "What did you just call me?"

Sasuke could tell that the blond façade finally cracked and somehow he couldn't help but smirk. "You heard me."

"What the hell is your problem? Ever since I met you all you done are blah, blah and blah, blah...." Sasuke drowned Naruto's voice out. The guy really knew how to throw a tantrum out of nowhere. Sasuke wasn't gay or anything but the blond was very sexy when he got mad. Okay he had to admit it, he was at least bisexual. Sasuke was not going to deny that blond was very attractive and that he had little crush on him, who wouldn't? The blond was like a walking Adonis.

Coming back to reality he idly wondered what was the blond saying for the past 3 minutes O_O....whatever...

* * *

"What the hell is your problem ever since I met you all you done is get mad, sulk, brood, death-glare me and insult me you bastard! God you worse than Gaara! What have I ever done to you? You know you remind me of that bear in my dream that was all like 'I'm going to scratch your balls off and then feed them to the fish and when I'm done I'm going… What the hell? Are you even listening to me?!"

"No" He uttered.

Bastard was an understatement. Would it hurt if he punched the pretty boys face? Maybe give him a few good lessons on social skills.

"Let me guess, the little light you had left in your head died and that is why you are standing like an idiot." Yes, Naruto was figuring out that Sasuke liked getting on his nerves.

"Stupid bastard"

"Well, you idiot, are you going to do something?"

"Is this way." the blond almost growled.

_(One long walk and two floors later)_

"Damn it" Naruto almost looked like he was going to break the door "Come on! Open you stupid door." In one final attempt he managed to open the door "Aha! Welcome to your new home, ice princess!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Naruto's little comment. One look around and Sasuke looked like he was ready to puke a mop. "Ugh, do pigs live here?"

"..."

"Well?" Sasuke said raising an eye brow.

"No you asshole."

"-Idiot."

Yup, Naruto was right. This was going to be a hell of a long day. He looked at Sasuke and smirked, at least the bastard was hot. He wouldn't mind replacing that stick up his ass with something else. Like, let's say, his dick.

* * *

I have to admit, I am better at 3rd P.O.V than 1st P.O.V. Sorry this is short; I promise the chapters do get longer. Please review, write down any Ideas or words I should fix even if you don't see anything wrong with it say something, I would love to see what you think about it! Sorry this is so short!

Please review- if not (tear drop) I'll be a sad NaruxSasuxNaru fan girl... (More tear drops sobs) All flames will be loved and cared for.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers, this was my first Fan Fiction story!! I was not great or bad at writing so read it. Before we start, this story was re-edited and so some details may have changed or may have been added. I advise you to re-read this story again.

(4/3/10) Author's Note: Finally! My computer is all fixed. Remember that I **will not be stopping this story**, but just slowing down a bit. I will probably update this week or the next. I will be editing the last few stories-including this one. I will not change the whole story, but just fix few misspelled words. So not to worry! I'm not dead yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics.

**Warnings**: Please be advised that this story contains death, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**~*~**

Last time on stranded:

Yup, Naruto was right. This was going to be a hell of a long day. He looked at Sasuke and smirked, at least the bastard was hot. He wouldn't mind replacing that stick up his ass with something else like let's say, his dick.

Okay maybe he should just shill out. If he looked at the room carefully it didn't seemed that bad. A few cups of ramen and clothes-ugh was that a rat! Sasuke was wrong. The room was just flat out gross. How could Naruto, no, anyone live like this!?

"If you're finished ogling our room, we can go and get your schedule you know."

"Hn"

The blond looked up in question "Should I take that as a yes or a no?"

"No" Sasuke forced his horrified eyes of the room and looked at Naruto with bored eyes.

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"Why don't you just leave and play with one of your little friends?"

"What an ass." Naruto murmured under his breath.

Sasuke caught the little insult thrown his way but ignored it with a grunt.

"Fine, I'm leaving, I have classes anyway." Naruto stated "Here" he said taking out a piece of paper "it's a map of the whole school. I'm sure you can find your way to the main office right?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt a little ounce of guilt. He knew he was treating him awfully bad, perhaps he should've been a little modest towards him- it wasn't like Naruto did anything to him, oh well, it was too late for remorse. Sasuke reached for the map; accidentally brushing his hands with Naruto's. For some odd reason, Sasuke wanted to melt into those warm hands and embrace it for a little while longer.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and took the map. For a while he stared at it as if it was some kind of creature. However, the moment didn't last long; he heard the door close behind him. Naruto most have left while he was looking at the map. Well, at least he had some time to recollect himself before he started any of his classes.

Mindlessly, he touched his right hand and remembered those strange feeling he felt when he brushed his hand with Naruto's own. He blushed and forced himself to focus at the task at hand.

Sasuke growled as he took another glance at his room and frown. "Why is it always me?" he whispered.

He walked inside for a while looking for his bed, it was hard to walk inside. He kept tripping into clothes, boxes of pizza and was that a dildo? He didn't want to know. After fifteen minutes of search he gave up and slumped on the covered floor. "This day can't get any worse." Sasuke whined.

Apparently, today karma was enjoying his suffering. Sasuke froze, for second he told himself nothing was crawling inside his pants. The crawling didn't stop, however.

Much to his dismay the thing was way too close to the private spot to be imaginary. Sasuke did the first thing that he came up with in his mind. He took his pants off calmly (yeah right.) and killed the thing that was violating his personal space. Sasuke looked at the roach, disgusted by he way it twitched even though it was smashed in half. "Today is just not my day" he repeated as he picked up his pants.

His mind drifted to Naruto as he started cleaning out the room. Not once did he think of Itachi or his parents.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe he was stuck with that bastard. He wondered if Sasuke met his pet the roach. He snickered at the image. 'Uchiha Sasuke screaming because of some roach' the blond laughed, that probably would never happen considering that the guy was way too aloof and socially retarded.

"Hey Naruto what's~ ouch!" A brunette happily hollered all the while running and falling on his ass.

"Smooth" Naruto said beyond amused. He tried to hold the laughter in but failed miserably.

Kiba glared at the hysterical blond. "Ha- ha very funny. Not."

"Aw, come on where is your sense of humor dog breath?"

"I must have left it on the floor when my ass hit the floor Blondie." Kiba sulked. "Hey, did you meet the new kid? Everyone is talking about him." Kiba screamed. Trust it to Kiba to have no sense of privacy. He could care less if people were or weren't listening to their conversation.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, the bastard so happens to be my roommate" he smirked "and the tourist I was supposedly had to take for a tour. We had a very interesting morning." Naruto frown at the memory, it wasn't a pleasant meeting.

Kiba cocked his head to the side in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Try spending one whole morning arguing about the slightest things with a sadistic bastard whose pole is shoved up so far up his ass that he can barely sit upright. Dude, he's so frigid."

Kiba laughed "So I'm guessing you don't like him."

"Not really." Naruto admitted. He couldn't like the bastard. Sure there was lust but that was it. Besides, he had a job to do.

"So can I take him?"

"What? Don't even think about it Kiba." Naruto gave him the best death glare an Uzumaki can give.

"Aw does wittle Nawuto have a wittle cwush?" Kiba cooed to him in baby language. Naruto blushed and then glared. He gave up after no effect was shown and looked away. He did have a little crush on Sasuke but he wasn't going to let Kiba- or Sasuke- know that.

_(Translation:"Does little Naruto have a little crush?")_

"No...I don't...Really it's that...well you see...Damn…you don't understand! Ugh, stop giving me that look!"

"Do you intend on finishing any of those sentences?"

"...."

"Well?"

"I don't have a crush on that bastard." He said, knowing that Kiba knew he was lying right through his teeth, he even felt kind of dirty. Kiba understood.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the dorm:**

"Ah-ah shoo~!" Sasuke looked out the window he was cleaning. _"That was a random sneeze."_ He thought for a second. Someone must have been talking about him. He chuckled at the silly thought.

* * *

**Back to Naruto:**

Kiba yawned and looked next to him "I'm hungry. You want to grab something to eat? Maybe something like ramen?"

Naruto thoughts on a certain Uchiha were disturbed and looked at Kiba in surprise. "We have school, Kiba."

Kiba gasped, making dramatic movements. "Since when did that ever stopped us from eating?"

"..."

"Exactly" he said "It never stopped up. Come on!" The brunette all but yelled.

Naruto smiled, remembering he didn't eat this morning "Hey wait up dog breath!"...**_TBC_**

_

* * *

_

I have to admit, I am better at 3rd P.O.V than 1st P.O.V. Sorry this is short; I promise the chapters do get longer. Please review, write down any Ideas or words I should fix even if you don't see anything wrong with it say something, I would love to see what you think about it! Sorry this is so short!

Please review- if not (tear drop) I'll be a sad NaruxSasuxNaru fan girl... (More tear drops sobs) All flames will be loved and cared for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, this was my first Fan Fiction story!! I was not great or bad at writing so read it. Before we start, this story was re-edited and so some details may have changed or may have been added. I advise you to re-read this story again.**

**Wow I never notice how bad this story was. At least it's getting better *sweatdrop***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters related to Naruto.**

**Warnings: This is BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Narusasunaru. May contain girl on girl action or even boy on girl action in future chapters.**

**Main pairing: Narusasunaru**

**Side pairing: I'll think about them later**

**Notes: Naruto and Sasuke are in an all boys high school, its a boarding school in which student live in.**

**Onward with the story!!**

* * *

**~*~**

last time on stranded:

Kiba yawned and looked next to him "I'm hungry. You wanna grab something to eat? Maybe something like ramen?"

Naruto thoughts on a certain Uchiha were disturbed and looked at Kiba in surprise "We have school, Kiba"

kiba gasped in a dramatic way "Since when did that ever stopped us from eating?"

"..."

"Exactly, never. Come on!" kiba said while walking away from Naruto.

Naruto smiled and remembered he didn't have time to eat this morning "Hey wait up dog breath!"...**_tbc_**

**_

* * *

_**

Naruto walked slowly towards his room, he felt like pucking, this was the last time he was ever going to eat 20 bowls of ramen with kiba. **Boom!**Naruto eyes widen and looked at the direction the foreign noise came from.

"What the hell was that noise?" Kiba looked as startle as he did. **Boom! **Naruto looked at Kiba and shrugged, all he knew was that the noise came from the same direction he was going.

**Boom boom boom!**

After a moment of thought, Kiba threw his biggest grin he could pose "come on, lets check it out!" Naruto grinned right back and both boys went in search of the mysterious noise. Naruto frown in confusion, the noise was coming from his room. He wondered what Sasuke could be doing inside that made so much noise.

Naruto once more struggle to open the damn door with the key, he made a mental note to replace it with a new one. After a minute he just kicked the door open. Naruto looked around the room. Not one thing was wrong with it. To be precise, the room was cleaner than before. He could actually see the floor and could see right through the windows and that's when Naruto realize that Sasuke was a neat freak.

Kiba stepped in the room and gasped "Wow this the first time I actually see the floor" Naruto looked at Kiba and scowled. That wasn't true, the last time he cleaned was about 3 to 5 weeks ago.

Naruto looked around. Where were he things? "Sasuke!" He needed answers pronto.

(_Definition: pronto means soon in Spanish)_

Sasuke came out of the kitchen holding a glass of juice in his hands. "Dobe your to loud" He sounded bored and amused.

Naruto stepped closer to him "Where are all my things?" Sasuke pointed to the left side of the room where a closet was standing innocently.

"Anything that was clothes related I put them in a bag. Your board games I put them on top of the shelf in the closet, your books and magazines are stacked up in the shelf next to the closet and anything like pizza boxes, ramen cups and Chinese food I threw away. " Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing "and by the way every thing that's yours is on your side to the left."

Naruto looked at Sasuke dumbfounded "what?" He was thankful that sasuke cleaned his room and all but what cut his eyes was the tape that separated the room. Sasuke notice naruto staring at the tape and continue his speech.

"I guess you notice the line splitting the room the dobe."

Naruto nodded and asked what was it for. Sasuke sign, he was tired, Talking was just not his thing."Since it was easy to figure out you were a slob, I split the room in two. Your shit goes to your side." Naruto pouted, he wasn't a slob. Okay maybe just a little bit.

No one talked for a while and the occasional sip of Sasuke's juice made it awkward. Kiba who Sasuke and Naruto forgot about broke the silence. "Well, I to go. See you tomorrow blondie"

Naruto looked at Kiba and smiled "Yeah, dog breath see you tomorrow"

Kiba looked at Sasuke and was unsure of what to say. "Bye." That was lame but he couldn't come up with better.

Sasuke for the first time looked at him. His dull eyes sending shills through Kiba. "Hn" Sasuke walked towards the tv and waved kiba off.

As soon as the door closed Naruto looked at sasuke a frown. "It wouldn't killed you to be more polite you know." He looked at the blond and shrugged. He was not in the mood to talk.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the T.V. He was flipping through the same 5 channels for the past 20 minutes are so, he decided that watching the new was better than nothing.

Naruto came from the kitchen. He looked at Sasuke and notice how pale his skin was. Did the guy ever get a tan? "Hey bastard what are you doing?"The blond sat next to him expecting an answer.

sasuke looked at naruto "The news"

Naruto smiled. At least the bastard decided to talk. "What's the news about?" He looked at naruto and twitched "Leave me alone, moron"

Naruto arms crossed "Are you always in bad mood?"

"I'll be happy if you leave me alone"

The blond walked closer to him "Yeah right, Look I know we started on the wrong foot so I decided to make it up to you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto again. He was at lost at what to say so he just grunted and listen to what the blond wanted to say.

Naruto smiled, he was glad that Sasuke didn't ignored him. "So me and some friends are going to a party do you want to come?" Naruto frown mentaly, he sounded like a nervous teenager on a first date.

"No"

Naruto pouted. He could be so childish sometimes. "Why not?"

"Cause no"

"Come on we can get to know each other more!!!!"

"No"

"Pleeeeease"

"No"

"Please!"

"No!!!!"

"Asshole"

"Dick"

"Teme"

"Dobe" Naruto had enough! he would make Sasuke go to the party one way or another. That was the Uzumaki way, believe it!

"Come on bastard please say yes or I will annoy you all night!!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. they have been add it for 5 minutes straight. "Fine" He knew the blond wasn't going to give up so he decided to be the bigger man and give up.

A few hours later, Sasuke fell asleep next to the blond. Naruto didn't mind at all, he was engross by the t.v to even notice. Little did he know was that Sasuke was drifting into his lap inch by inch. After a few minutes, Sasuke finally fell into the blonde's lap. Naruto thought in it was adorable that the Sasuke he knew was snuggling into him.

Still there lied the problem. Sasuke was getting a little to comfortable for his liking. Mr. Uzumaki Junior was getting to exited. He tried getting out, but Sasuke had strong grip on him. To Naruto misery, Sasuke's open his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke was tired. He didn't even know what he was watching on t.v anymore. After a minute, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He didn't know what was happening but he did found a very good pillow to rest on. He thought it was kinda weard that the said pillow had a stick that was moving. He moved a little to get comfy again and that's when it dawned on him. That pillow was not a pillow but Naruto and that stick was a very huge hard on. Oh my god! Naruto was hard because of him.

He thought for a second what should he do. With a sinister smile he open his eyes at the embarrest blond and smirked. "Looks like you have a problem."

Naruto turned away, he looked at liked a giant tomato. "Whatever, mind getting of then?"

"Maybe" Naruto looked at him in confusion and then smirked "Why? You want to have a little fun?"

"Hn, maybe"

Naruto smiled "you know, I could use a little help"....Tbc

* * *

**This is the re-edit chapter. Please review and tell me if you are unclear about something. Write down any ideas or words I should fix even if you don't see anything wrong with it just say something, I would love to see what you think about it!!**

**Please review if not (Tear drop) I'll be a sad narusasunaru fan girl...(more tear drops sobs)**

**All flames will be loved and cared for!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, this was my first Fan Fiction story!! I was not great or bad at writing so read it. Before we start, this story was re-edited and so some details may have changed or may have been added. I advise you to re-read this story again.**

**Wow I never notice how bad this story was. At least it's getting better *Sweatdrop* Yeah! This is the longest smut I ever written!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters related to Naruto.**

**Warnings: This is BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Narusasunaru. May contain girl on girl action or even boy on girl action in future chapters.**

**Main pairing: Narusasunaru**

**Side pairing: I'll think about them later**

**Notes: Naruto and Sasuke are in an all boys high school, its a boarding school in which student live in.**

**Onward with the story!!**

* * *

**~*~**

last time on stranded:

Sasuke was tired. He didn't even know what he was watching on t.v anymore. After a minute, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He didn't know what was happening but he did found a very good pillow to rest on. He thought it was kinda weird that the said pillow had a stick that was moving. He moved a little to get comfy again and that's when it dawned on him. That pillow was not a pillow but Naruto and that stick was a very huge hard on. Oh my god! Naruto was hard because of him.

He thought for a second what should he do. With a sinister smile he open his eyes at the embarrest blond and smirked. "Looks like you have a problem."

Naruto turned away, he looked like a giant tomato. "Whatever, mind getting of then?"

"Maybe" Naruto looked at him in confusion and then smirked "Why? You want to have a little fun?"

"Hn, maybe"

Naruto smiled "You know, I could use a little help"....Tbc

* * *

Naruto smiled "You know, I could use a little help" He pulled Sasuke upright and smashed their mouths together in a rather harsh than sweet kiss.

Sasuke cursed, he fist the back of Naruto's head to pulled apart. "Fuck, Naruto that was hardly a good ki-" He gasp softly when the feeling of Naruto's tan hand touched his shaft, and lips ghost over his collar.

"I'll make it better." Naruto whispered, moving upward to kiss the male before him, more gently this time, his unoccupied hand travelled to rest at Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke's eyes closed and let the sensation take over him. Any thought about backing out momentarily was forgotten when Naruto's tongue pried between his lips and that tan hand began to stroke his dick.

Naruto's mind began to blur, Sasuke's mouth was better than he expected and that tongue dancing along with his, held a taste that he could easily become addicted to. He pulled away, a fragile string of saliva connecting them and breaking as he went downward to capture the tempting flesh on Sasuke's neck with his teeth.

Sasuke hissed at the bite, his hand pierced deep into Naruto's clothes back while another fumbled with Naruto's pants. Undoing it and zipping down his pants, along with the boxers, Naruto's erection sprang free and twitched in anticipation. Sasuke snorted "Aren't we a little eager" He commented.

Naruto paused, he released Sasuke's neck, "I'm not the only one" To prove his point he gave a hard stroke to Sasuke's pelvis, Sasuke gasp and gave away a 'hn' in return, before he knew it, Sasuke's hands traveled to his shoulders and pulled him into the floor.

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed, but shut up the moment he felt his pants thrown to the other side of the room. His legs roughly were parted, Sasuke dipped his head between them. Naruto eyes grew wide he reached down and yanked Sasuke's hair up. "Whoa wait wait wait! what are you doing!?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I think it's obvious what I'm doing, you moron." He teased Naruto by barely pocking his hole with his dry finger, Naruto stiffen at the foreign feeling. Sasuke eyebrow lifted. "Didn't you want help with your little problem?" He asked.

Naruto kept his hand in Sasuke hair as he sat up. He wasn't oppose to the idea of bottoming to Sasuke, but that was what he wasn't fantasizing about for the day. And if he was going to be having sex with Sasuke-Which he knew was _one _time only, that much he was sure of- he wasn't going to blow it by bottoming to the Uchiha. The bastard needed to have it ingrained in his mind that Uzumaki Naruto gave him the best fuck of his Uchiha life. So....

"Yeah! It is a problem!" Naruto screamed, he then paused for a moment. "It's just that... That I wanted to top, please?" He put his best puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment. "Is that suppose to be a puppy dog face?" He snorted "Stop it, you look constipated"

Naruto frown "Ah! bastard, no it doesn't. You are just jealous."

Sasuke "Tched" and lifted his finger, tracing it over Naruto's balls, he earned a restrained whine from the blond. "I don't bottom to anyone, ever "

Naruto pouted "Now it's the time to know how it feels."

Sasuke looked at the blonde's throbbing erection. He trailed his fingers over the erection, making him groan and lick his lips. "fine, but if I don't like this I wont ever bottom again"

Naruto almost jumped into the air "Yeah!" Sasuke glared hard, and Naruto's victory smile fell a little bit. "Sorry, so should I like prep you?"

Sasuke took out some pink lotion out and threw his pant to the other side of the room. "No" He smirked.

Naruto was bit his lips, he was tempted to say what kind of guy carries pink lotion around but the whole 'I'm going to prepare me' fiasco had him going haywire inside. He gasped in delight "Cool!"

Sasuke looked at him. Naruto laughed nervously. "Sorry, I never seen someone prep them self." The blond got a little over exited but what was he to do, You don't see someone finger themselves every they. The thought of it alone made it absolutely erotic.

Sasuke smile, he tipped the bottle and spread a good about of lotion into his hand, he then tossed the lotion to Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as his now coated hand traveled between his thighs and disappeared. He gasp at the intrusion and Naruto's eyes bulged wide.

Sasuke bit his lip as his own fingers were swallowed by his own heat. His head flew back as he started moving the digits, slowly he moved them in and out, he began separating them as he moved inside.

Naruto couldn't see every detail of Sasuke's ministrations. But damn, If he could, then that would be the most sexiest, hottest experience in his life. Sasuke had turned his head to face him, he was biting his lips to muffle to the noises. his milky white skin was flushed in a glossy pink. chest rising with heavy pants as he rammed into himself. It took every ounce of Naruto self control not to jump the Uchiha spread before him.

Another soft gasp was heard from the Uchiha, and the blond growled under his breath. Without thinking, he suddenly reached up curled his fingers around the Uchiha's silky soft hair, he jerked Sasuke's head to side, exposing his neck for everyone to see, Sasuke pink lips parted in a gasp as Naruto bit into his skin.

Whatever ounce of self control Naruto once withheld was left behind as he threw the bottle of lotion across the floor. His hand shot down pulling the fingers out of Sasuke. He reached down and squeezed Sasuke's soft and yet toned ass, softly slid down to silky thighs and quickly jerked them up to wrap them around his waist.

Sasuke moaned quietly when the head of Naruto's shaft, shining with pre-cum, pressed inside him. Naruto gave a deep groan when Sasuke wiggled his hips, forcing his cock deeper inside the tightness. His eyes rolled back, giving a shallow thrust that made Sasuke jump and groan before slowly pushing back down to a hilt.

Sasuke tossed his head back, his body shuddered and gasped at the feeling of being filled to a breaking point. "Move, Naruto"

Naruto, A panting mess, did as directed. He pulled out slightly before sinking into the Uchiha's tight body once more. Skin slapped skin as he repeated the movement again and again, gasping when Sasuke's nails pierced through his shoulders, pulling him forward and back."faster!" Sasuke panted.

Naruto chuckled, Sasuke was more vocal than he imagine the bastard could be, it was such a good turn on. He manage to put both his hands on Sasuke's hips and slammed hard on the Uchiha, earning a startled and pleasure scream in response. He barely gave Sasuke a chance to breath before pulling and ramming out repeatedly.

Naruto realised and growl. Sasuke's hand were straining to keep him steady as he rocked his hips upward and back."Uhn.."

Naruto grinned, he was loving the way his cock slammed in and out of the Sasuke. "Yeah, that's right, you love the way you ride my dick!"

Sasuke pulled his head up and glared at Naruto. "Shut up yo-you imbeci-ahh!" His eyes screwed shut as waves and waves of pleasure crashed down on him, spurts of cum finally shot out of his cock onto his chest.

Naruto shivered when Sasuke's inner walls tighten around his licking cock, squeezing him until he came with a quick growl. He could feel his seeds dripping from Sasuke hole, down to his thighs. Naruto's frantic breathing soon even out to soft pants. He gently pulled out of Sasuke and gently propped him the floor.

Naruto watch Sasuke as he gained his breath. After a much needed moment, Naruto reached for Sasuke and pulled him up to a heated kiss. He parted and picked Sasuke up, both of them were tired and needed rest.

Naruto walked up to his room, glad the door was left open, and laid Sasuke into his bed. He clean both of them up and snuggled next to Sasuke. None utter a word as they slept, it was to soon for those three letter words to be said...**_tbc_**

* * *

**This is the re-edit chapter. Please review and tell me if you are unclear about something. Write down any ideas or words I should fix even if you don't see anything wrong with it just say something, I would love to see what you think about it!!**

**It took me about 8 hours to write this, my but hurts from so much sitting and yup, this chapter was pure smut.**

**Please review if not (Tear drop) I'll be a sad narusasunaru fan girl...(more tear drops sobs)**

**All flames will be loved and cared for!!**

**I would like to thank all those readers who were honest with me and told me what needed to be fix. Without them I would be lost and confused, so thank you. oh and sorry to burst your bubble, but this chapter was Sasunaru but re-edited to Narusasu... **

**I would also like to thank the yaoi writers with out them I would also be lost and confused. So kudos for you. This scene was _similar_ to one of the one-shot's I read before. I don't remember the name of the author but if I do remember, I'll thank you!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, this was my first Fan Fiction story!! I was not great or bad at writing so read it. Before we start, this story was re-edited and so some details may have changed or may have been added. I advise you to re-read this story again.**

**Wow I never notice how bad this story was. At least it's getting better *Sweatdrop***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters related to Naruto.**

**Warnings: This is BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Narusasunaru. May contain girl on girl action or even boy on girl action in future chapters.**

**Main pairing: Narusasunaru**

**Side pairing: I'll think about them later**

**Notes: Naruto and Sasuke are in an all boys high school, its a boarding school in which student live in.**

**Onward with the story!!**

* * *

**~*~**

Last time on stranded:

Naruto walked up to his room, glad the door was left open, and laid Sasuke into his bed. He clean both of them up and snuggled next to Sasuke. None utter a word as they slept, it was to soon for those three letter words to be said...tbc

* * *

9:22 A.M

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling like shit, his but hurt and he was late for school. Turning over he met blazing blue eyes looking at him intently. "What?" He blushed

Naruto smiled, his hand reaching to cup a flushed cheek. "You look cute when you blush," He let go before running into the bathroom. "You should do it more often!" He screamed through the locked door.

Sasuke scowled and glared at the direction the voice came from with, he murmured "Moron" got up and limped to the kitchen ignoring the pain from his ass.

10:55 A.M

"Come on Sasuke," Said an angry Naruto running through the halls "Why are you walking so slow?"

Sasuke glared. Didn't the idiot notice that he couldn't walk any faster? And he refuse to go walk any faster, otherwise he would start limping. "Shut it moron, I can't walk any faster."

Naruto turn around, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Aww, did I fuck Sasu-shan to hard?" He taunted.

As if on cue, An angry Tsunade came through the door and grabbed Naruto by the ear, "Oww, baa-shan what did I do!?" He whined.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to be late," She let go and pointed to her office. "And why were you two not here yesterday?" She continue to lecture. Naruto didn't say anything, he knew that the old hag was just worry about Sasuke and him.

"Sit" Tsunade order the boys, She found it odd that the Uchiha brat wince as he sat down but paid it no mind. She looked at the boys in a silent question.

Naruto grinned, it was best if Tsunade didn't know what they did yesterday, God knows she would throw a fit. "You see you old hag," She glared at him "I was showing my new friend around the school and I'm afraid that we got lost," He stopped thinking of what to say next. "And as for today, our bus broke down."

Sasuke snorted, they didn't have buses around the here and they only lived 1 minute away from the school. Seriously all you had to do was cross the street.

"Naruto that was the worse lie I ever, the only one who should be getting lost is Sasuke. Here is the deal, Naruto you're going to be serving detention and Sasuke I'll be giving you a warning," She looked at them sternly. "Next time you do this you two will be holding more than detention and warnings."

Sasuke and Naruto got up and left.

"Is she always this creepy?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts "No she could be a lot worse." He laughed. If Sasuke thought that was bad then he doesn't want to see her real angry. Changing topic Naruto asked Sasuke for his schedule, he wanted to see what classes they would share.

Sasuke took out his bag and searched for it, he was sure that he packed the piece of paper that morning. "Here"

Naruto took the piece of paper and he grinned, he shared every class with him. Truth be told, he wasn't really surprise but he wasn't going to just tell that to the Uchiha. "Well, what do you know, we share every class, what a coincidence."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and shrugged. "Then let's get going." He the paper and read what was on it.

"1st Period: Math

2nd Period: Science

3rd Period: Social Studies/ELA (English Language Arts)

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: Art

6th Period: Physical Education (Gym)

7th Period: Theater Arts (Drama)"

He took a moment to breath and to analyze his options. "We missed math, since it's second period we have science." Sasuke looked up from the paper and looked at Naruto's grossed-out face. "What?" Eyebrows scrunched in confusion "What's wrong with science? Wait let me guess your poor brain can't handle the stress?"

Naruto semi glared "No bastard, it's well, it's our teacher his, well you'll find out. Come on."

"Hn, how bad can a stupid teacher be?"

Naruto once again laughed "You have no idea. Teachers in this school are not normal."

"Hn, than I want to test that theory."

* * *

Sasuke tested his theory, he had to admit, Naruto was right! This Orochimaru guy was crazy. What kind of school would hire a guy like this?...oh wait, this school would. As soon as he walked in the classroom, Orochimaru started flirting, he thought it was creepy. The guy went as far as to get close to him and touch him. Sasuke wondered what could happen if he threw holy water on the guy, maybe he would melt.

"Sasuke, go up to the board and answer problem 5." He gritted his teeth, Orochimaru was calling him every minute!

"Wait!" Orochimaru walked to a sleeping blond and sneered. "Uzumaki, U-zu-ma-ki!"

Naruto woke up, a little drool fell from his lips and his eyes looked like it would pop out. "I didn't do it! It was Kiba's idea to and I didn't know that if you put that green stuff with that purple stuff it would blow!" Naruto stopped his rant mid-sentence, Orochimaru looked annoyed.

"Uzumaki go up to the board and help Sasuke with his work." Naruto made a disgusting face at the way Orochimaru said sasuke's name.

"Do I have to?" The blond hoped he would say no.

"yes"

Naruto sign, he walked up to the board and freaked out. What the hell did he knew about the human body? He was happy with the basics.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he didn't feel bad for the blond. It was Naruto's fault he was sleeping for the past 20 minutes, he doubted the blond knew what was on the board. To say the least, Naruto was traumatized by Orochimaru's work.

After finishing Orochimaru's work, Sasuke walked back to his desk. He couldn't wait to leave this class. _"You have no idea. Teachers in this school are not normal."_If what Naruto said was true, than this class was nothing compare to the others. He shudder at the thought. Sasuke looked at the clock in front of him, only 5 more minutes until class was over.

Orochimaru looked at the clock, it was almost time to leave. Closing the book he was reading he stood up.

"For homework," The class grew silent and took out some kind of book to write in. "You will take out your textbook and do pages 1-5 all question, pages 6-8 question 1-20 ,pages 105-110 question 4-30 and a 5 page essay on how genetic works," Taking a deep breath he continued. "If you decide not to, than you'll be glad to finish it tomorrow serving detention with me after school"

Everyone gaped, cried or had a meltdown in horror.

Sasuke looked back, he wondered how the blond was doing. Just like he expected, Naruto had the I-have- no- hope- in- this -class- and - going- to-fail-hard-face.

**Ring!!!**

Sasuke looked at his schedule. He hated Social Studies/ELA. It was plain that he didn't like history.

Naruto saw Sasuke standing by his locker, his felt like his heart skipped a bit. Sasuke was so god damn beautiful for his own good. He smiled when Sasuke took notice of him and walked up to him. "Hey"

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

"So who's the cutie Naruto?"...._**tbc**_

* * *

**This is the re-edit chapter. Please review and tell me if you are unclear about something. Write down any ideas or words I should fix even if you don't see anything wrong with it just say something, I would love to see what you think about it!!**

This wasn't my longest *frowns* oh well.

**Please review if not (Tear drop) I'll be a sad narusasunaru fan girl...(more tear drops sobs)**

**All flames will be loved and cared for!!**

**I would like to thank all those readers who were honest with me and told me what needed to be fix. Without them I would be lost and confused, so thank you. oh and sorry to burst your bubble, but this chapter was Sasunaru but re-edited to Narusasu... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, this was my first Fan Fiction story!! I was not great or bad at writing so read it. Before we start, this story was re-edited and so some details may have changed or may have been added. I advise you to re-read this story again.**

**Wow I never notice how bad this story was. At least it's getting better *Sweatdrop***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters related to Naruto.**

**Warnings: This is BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Narusasunaru. May contain girl on girl action or even boy on girl action in future chapters.**

**Main pairing: Narusasunaru**

**Side pairing: I'll think about them later**

**Notes: Naruto and Sasuke are in an all boys high school, its a boarding school in which student live in.**

**Onward with the story!!**

* * *

**~*~**

Last time on stranded:

Naruto saw Sasuke standing by his locker, his felt like his heart skipped a bit. Sasuke was so god damn beautiful for his own good. He smiled when Sasuke took notice of him and walked up to him. "Hey"

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

"So who's the cutie Naruto?"....**_Tbc_**

* * *

Naruto looked at Sai_,_ who the hell did he think he was? Saying _"So who's the cutie Naruto?"_The thought of it alone made him all mad inside. "Sai, don't be rude and shut up."

Sai looked at him, an empty expression on his face. "I can say whatever I want dickless"

Oh, it was on! He could bet that he had more dick and balls than Sai could ever had! believe it!

Sasuke looked at the two arguing. It was stupid really, who the hell talked about dicks? What was wrong with Sai? Did he even have any common sense whatsoever?

_Boom boom boom, now_

_Boom boom boom, now_

_Boom boom, pow_

_Boom boom_

_Yo, I got that hit that bit the block_

_you can hit that bass overload _

_I got the that rock and roll_

_that future flow..._

Naruto stopped, what the hell was that noise? Oh wait, it was his cell. Going though his pocket he found the source of the noise. "Sorry Sai, we can continue this later, important call, you know."

Sai nodded, he knew that the blond was waiting for a call, he just didn't understand why didn't it happened sooner, like maybe yesterday when the Uchiha came. Yes, he knew who sasuke was, Itachi wouldn't just put his brother anywhere after their parents died. Putting Sasuke in Naruto's hands was the best idea Itachi could have had.

Sasuke looked over the blond, what could possibly be so important that he had to be called in school? Most importantly, Why did his friends looked okay with the way he left? He would find out sooner or later.

Sai looked at sasuke, he didn't like the suspicious look on the Uchiha. It would be bad if Sasuke knew what they were up to. He decided to distract the Uchiha, but how? He was really bad at talking with people, every time he would go up and talk, he would always say something that souded to them insulting. What a pain.

shrugging it of, he went up to the Uchiha "So, what is a cutie like you doing with such a dickless?"

Sasuke swore that a vain popped out of his forehead. Sai had to stop calling him cute or else, he was not cute. Uchihas were just not cute plain and simple.

Neji, one of Naruto's friends, decided to speak up, he had enough of Sai's bullshit. He cleared his voice, loud enough so that Sai could hear.

He gritted his teeth "Shut up Sai," He looked at Sasuke apologetic. "Sorry, Sai doesn't really know how to talk with other people."

Sasuke didn't utter a word. He was pissed beyond all reason, if looks could kill than Sai would've exploded.

Neji looked at him, Something about the way Sasuke glared at Sai unnerved him. Maybe the guy was thinking of ways to kill Sai or it was just his imagination going crazy, who knows?

* * *

Naruto was pissed, the call just added to his problems. He walked back to his friends, he did needed to inform them about the new problem. Suddenly he stopped, Sasuke was with them, he didn't want Sasuke to see him upset or know about the call, so instead he would tried to fake it.

Sasuke saw Naruto walking up to them, was it him or did the blond looked a little...fake? He was about to ask if the blond was okay but Neji cut him of.

"Is everything okay?" Neji looked at Naruto a little worry, he knew that smile was fake, the blond couldn't lie to safe his life.

"Yeah," Naruto's grinned widen. "So did you guys get along with Sasuke?

Sai looked at him and smiled "We had a lot of fun right," Sai stopped, he wanted a new nickname for Sasuke "Sasu-Chan?"

Sasuke glared, he really didn't like Sai. "Hn, Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sai, something in his gut told him that Sasuke didn't like Sai but he ignored it, He was to distracted to even care.

**Ring!!**

The bell was ringing, which meant that it was time for class.

Sasuke was worried now. Something was off about the blond and he would figure it out. It just didn't seem normal the way the Naruto came up to them. That call most have been the cause of the Naruto's troubled mind. He would give Naruto some space, let the blond tell him on his own time what his problem was.

Sasuke was the first one to the classroom. He found it odd that no one was around, mostly teachers were around before students came in. He sat down and rested his head on the palm of his hand, his thoughts drifted to Naruto for the past few minutes.

Kakashi entered the class 20 minutes later, he noticed that a new student joined there class today. What joy, maybe this new kid would amuse him. "Class silent down please, so it seems we have a new student." He ignored most of the glares thrown his way and smiled like he was all cool.

Naruto looked at kakashi and did his usual routine. "Your late Kakashi!!"

Kakashi threw his hand back, his smile turned into a grinned or at least it looked like a grin "Sorry, I was at the the vet taking care of a dolphin."

Naruto put a 'no comment on that' face and shook his head disapprovingly.

Changing topics, kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke."Yo, kid with the duck but hair, Please come up here and introduce yourself."

Sasuke growled under his breath,

stubbornly he walked to the front and took a deep breath. Everyone looked at him, waiting for the long speech. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Everyone stood silent, conforming what he said.

Kakashi looked at him. "Nothing else you want to add to that?" He looked a little amused. The kid almost reminded him of himself.

"No" With that say the Uchiha walked gracefully to is sit. Sasuke could sense the way the other guys were looking at him, he felt like a piece of meat waiting to be eaten but tried to ignored the strange feeling.

Naruto looked at sasuke- he would not admit that he was ogling the Uchiha like the rest of the class was- and carefully wrote a note to him. Making sure kakashi wasn't looking, he threw the paper in Sasuke's direction. He smile in victory when the paper hit Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with annoyance, the idiot couldn't throw the damn piece of paper somewhere that wasn't near his face.

unfolding the paper he read what was on it.

_Are you okay? You look like someone is going to eat you_

_From: N.U_

Sasuke took the nearest utensil and wrote back to him. He made sure kakashi wasn't looking before throwing it Naruto.

Naruto read the piece of paper and pouted. Bastard.

_Shut up, I don't look like that._

_From: S.U_

"Class open your text book to page 102, who wants to read first?" kakashi looked around the room and frown. Everyone was sleeping in 'lala land' or just didn't want to participate."Since no one wants to read, than I'll just pick one of you," he looked around the room and spotted Naruto who was obviously passing notes. "Naruto read the first paragraph of page 102"

Why was everyone calling on him today? Did he have some kind of magnet? Naruto open the book, he wasn't even sure it was the right book. He cleared his throat, making sure he spoke loud enough."Pablo entro al cuarto." The class laughed, he had the wrong book.

_(A/N: Pablo entro al cuarto: Pablo entered a room.)_

Kakashi signed "Naruto that's your Spanish book"

Naruto face was red, No wonder he couldn't understand a word. "Sorry, I left my book at my locker"

"Since you don't mind sharing notes with Sasuke it wouldn't hurt to share a book"

Sasuke and naruto both huffed, how did he found out they were passing notes was beyond them.

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the halls, it was lunch time so that gave him a few minutes to think about his problems. he wondered when Itachi was coming back, that little weasel was going to pay for what he did.

His thoughts stopped when a blond face apeard in front of him. "Where are you going, the lunchroom is this way."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he wanted to talk to Sasuke but he didn't have time. "My head hurts I'm going back to the dorm room, you bastard" He was glad that Sasuke 'hn' in understanding and left.

Sasuke was not a happy camper, Naruto was clearly lying to him. What was so big that he had to go like that?

**Good Sasuke: "Live that poor blond alone maybe he will tell you later."**

Sasuke heard a voice, he wondered if someone was following him or it was his imagination.

**Bad Sasuke: "Don't listen to that sissy you should torture the blond until he admits!!"**

Okay, Sasuke was definitely going crazy. It was not normal to hear voices in your head.

**Good Sasuke: "I'm not a sissy that's just the right thing to do!"**

Sasuke decided to ignore the voices. If this was his self conscious, then it was really annoying.

**Bad Sasuke: "Whatever sissy"**

The more he tried to ignore and try to think about his current situation the more the voices got louder. He had enough of this. "You two are my self conscious you should be helping me not fighting over who is a sissy!" He whispered, no one needed to know that he was going crazy.

**Good Sasuke: "..."**

**Bad Sasuke: Well if you want our help why don't you stop bitching about the blond, make him tell you the truth and have some fun while you do it....if you know what I mean, wink wink.**

**Good Sasuke: Your such a pervert don't listen to him**.

**Bad Sasuke: "Well, you're a sissy, see that makes us even."**

**Good Sasuke: "I hate you"**

**Bad Sasuke: "I hate you to"**

Sasuke did not just have an inner battle with himself. He would deny everything punto.

He put himself back in line. If Naruto wasn't going to be honest with him, than he would make him.

* * *

**This is the re-edit chapter. Please review and tell me if you are unclear about something. Write down any ideas or words I should fix even if you don't see anything wrong with it just say something, I would love to see what you think about it!!**

**A/N: punto is like saying no more, plain and simple.**

**Please review if not (Tear drop) I'll be a sad narusasunaru fan girl...(more tear drops sobs)**

**All flames will be loved and cared for!!**

**I would like to thank all those readers who were honest with me and told me what needed to be fix. Without them I would be lost and confused, so thank you. oh and sorry to burst your bubble, but this chapter was Sasunaru but re-edited to Narusasu... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers, this was my first Fan Fiction story!! I was not great or bad at writing so read it. Before we start, this story was re-edited and so some details may have changed or may have been added. I advise you to re-read this story again.**

**Wow I never notice how bad this story was. At least it's getting better *Sweat drop***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters related to Naruto.**

**Warnings: This is BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Narusasunaru. May contain girl on girl action.  
Even boy on girl action in future chapters.**

**Main pairing: Narusasunaru**

**Side pairing: I'll think about them later**

**Notes: Naruto and Sasuke are in an all boy high school, it's a boarding school in which student live in.**

**Onward with the story!!**

* * *

**~*~**

Last time:

**Good Sasuke: "I hate you"**

**Bad Sasuke: "I hate you to"**

Sasuke did not just have an inner battle with himself. He would deny everything punto.

He put himself back in line. If Naruto wasn't going to be honest with him, then he would make him.

* * *

Kiba took a deep breath and let it out; Naruto was quite, too quite for Kiba's liking. He noticed that the blonde's blue eyes seemed troubled and deep in thought. kiba hated seeing Naruto so, what was the word? Paranoid, troubled and worried. He would make up his mind and try to figure out what was wrong. "Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto, was staring at the sky, his mind was far away from earth. When he heard Kiba's question, his mind jolted in surprise, "Yeah," He sign. "Nothing I can't handle."

Kiba smirked; figures Naruto wouldn't say anything, oh well. Maybe he could distract the blond with a little tease. "Hey where is your little boyfriend, what was his name? Sake, Sasu, Suke."

Naruto flinched, Sasuke wasn't his boyfriend. They may have done '_it_' but it was a one time thing only. Besides, even if they did become something more than just friends, it would've taken a couple of months or even years. "Kiba, his name is Sasuke and he is not my boyfriend," He turned away, his eyes drifting to the sky again before adding. "Now drop it."

"So are you guys like lovers or something?" Kiba grinned at Naruto's horrified face, Naruto assumed it was like one thing went through Kiba's right ear and left through the other.

"No! We are just friends. F. R. I. E. N. D. S!" Naruto's face was red; Kiba could almost see fire coming out of his ears.

Kiba clapped and wiped away a fake tear. "Wow, I'm so proud, you can actually spell!"

Naruto pouted, "Shut up, I'm not stupid." Just for extra measure he stuck out his tongue like a five year old kid would do. He was kind of glad that Kiba didn't say anything after that, but he also felt disappointed, silence made him think. Thinking was something that he didn't want to do for a while. Naruto wanted to look at the sky and be as carefree as the clouds, He felt kind of jealous of the sky, the sky didn't have to think about Sasuke, school, war, world piece, world hunger, or about a stupid call.

The more he thought the more he felt tired; his eye drooped before falling asleep for the next few minutes, his mind drifted to the world of the dreams.

* * *

Shikamaru came outside to get some important confidential information, not to see a sleeping blond lying in the grass. He noticed he wasn't the only one annoyed by the blond, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Shino Sai, and other people who's names always escaped his mind seemed also were annoyed.

He walked over to the blond, "Naruto, wake up" Naruto only snored in response and mumble something about 5 more minutes "Oi, Naruto!" This time Shikamaru kicked him the ribs.

Blue eyes snapped open his face dilated into pain. "Ow, Shika, did you have to be so mean!"

Shikamaru ignored the blond; it was too troublesome to hear him whine. "Why did you need us Naruto?"

Naruto stopped; his once playful eyes became hard and icy. "Akatsuki," That was all that needed to be said to gain every ones attention. "Akatsuki is back and they want to bring us down."

"It must be a mistake, aren't the Akatsuki leaders dead? Besides, without the leaders they'll be vulnerable to any attack." Neji asked, he couldn't believe the Akatsuki was back and at such state of vulnerability.

What Neji said is true, Shikamaru thought. If Akatsuki's leaders are dead then that meant someone must have taken power to want war, no other explanations could make sense as to why Akatsuki would want war. "Maybe someone took power after they died," He looked at Naruto. "If this is true, do you know who this person is Naruto?"

"Orochimaru is the leader; he killed the recent leaders and is now after the heirs of Akatsuki. A few months ago one of the siblings almost got attacked, we were lucky that Akasuki didn't see the kid's face, they only knew the kid by the last name," Naruto took a deep breath and let it out.

Shikamaru was confused; it was like some pieces of the puzzle were missing. If Orochimaru only wanted to get rid of the heirs than why would Naruto be involved in the issue. Why would Orochimaru be attacking them? Unless... "Naruto, what are the names of this so called 'heirs'?" He paused for a brief second before continuing. "Do we have one of the heirs with us?"

Naruto smirked; Shikamaru always knew what was going on. It was like the guy was a few steps ahead of everyone every time. "I was getting to that, yes we do have one of the heirs, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. He is the youngest child; his older brother is Uchiha Itachi. Orochimaru knows where Uchiha Sasuke is currently hiding, he doesn't know where Uchiha Itachi is, do to the fact that Akatsuki doesn't know Uchiha Itachi's physical identity."

Everyone, except Naruto and Sai, were shocked or just didn't care at the given information.

Kiba, stayed silent through out most of the time, his mind trying to put all the information together to make sense. If Sasu or whatever his name was suppose to be here, then why wasn't Itachi with him? Maybe he should ask Naruto, "So, Where is Uchiha Itachi?" His hand moved forward and scratched one of cheeks. "Why would Itachi come to us? Doesn't he know we are the enemy?"

Questions questions questions, Naruto hated questions. Questions meant he had to answer them. "Itachi gave us Sasuke because we are the enemy. Look at it this way, if we have something that an enemy wants, are we going to give it to them that easily? No, no we aren't," Naruto stopped for second; he almost forgot to answer the first question. "And as for where is Itachi… that is confidential only Itachi and I know."

"What do you want us to do than?" Chouji, who was happily eating potato chips beside the Sakura tree, wondered.

Naruro grinned, "Oh right," He threw his hand over his head. "I almost forgot, Shikamaru, I want you to find information about the Akatsuki, Sai will help you, I want every detail on my hand as soon as you get it. For now that is all, you can leave if you want."

Shikamaru and Sai nodded before leaving and waving goodbye to everyone.

Naruto turned his attention to Shino, who had been quite silent the whole time, "Shino, You will be on guard, the rookies will assist you if you ever need them. The moment you see anyone or anything suspicious you will inform me at once, we can't take any chances, especially with Orochimaru," Naruto took out a yellow envelope, Shino assumed it contained information about Akatsuki, it was heavily sealed and seemed to have a lot of information. "You will need this, open it when you're alone. You and the rookies can leave if you want."

With that said, Shino took the envelope and silently left. The rookies left afterwards.

Naruto looked at the last people; he knew exactly what to do with them. "Chouji, Kiba, Neji, you guys will be helping me guard Sasuke. One of us has to be guarding Sasuke at all times; we cannot leave him anywhere alone. Got it?

Chouji, Kiba, and Neji understood.

Naruto smiled and started walking away "Great, we sill have 15 more minutes before 5th period starts, why don't we go look for Sasuke and get some delicious ramen on the way. I'm hungry"

Everyone shrugged and followed him. Chouji and Kiba were hungry; Neji just followed them to kill some time.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes never been in so much torture before today, he has never seen green spandex stretch and cling to a body so much. Much to his horror, the guy's personality was like 'Barney' combined with 'Dora The Explorer' and 'Elmo', not to mention the guy's apprentice was like a little copy.

"Welcome my youthful pupils; today on this glorious sunny day we are going to study the power of mime!" Gai gave away a blinding smile, his body twitching to give a good superhero pose.

Sasuke snickered; Gai couldn't possibly make this class anymore dramatically.

Than again, Sasuke has been wrong about a lot of things today. "Gai sensei my youthfulness is determined to make this youthful lesson as wonderful as possible!" Lee hands shot up into the air, his smile showed perfectly white teeth and fire in his eyes.

Naruto was amused, Sasuke horrified face was to good. He kind of felt bad for the guy, it wasn't easy seeing a guy with a bowl hair cut, full of love and wearing green spandex. Naruto tilted his chair and calmly opened his mouth. "Bushy brows don't get so exited, calm down."

Lee looked at him, his smile never leaving his face. "Ah, you are right my friend, I shall put all my youthful energy on my work!"

Lee's hands came down, making sure that listen to whatever Gai had to say, "My youthful pupils please dedicate this youthful time to find another youthful pupil as your youthful partner."

Naruto looked around the room, his eyes landed on Sasuke, who was sitting next to him. "Want to be my youthful partner?" He hoped Sasuke would say yes.

Sasuke turned his head, and plumped lips turned into a devious smirk, "Oh please, if you say youthful one more time, I think I'm going to puke rainbows and unicorns and shit skittles."

Naruto's face broke into a giant blinding grin "Was that a joke from the Uchiha? No way! the world must be coming to an end, hell must have just frozen and pigs are suddenly flying," Naruto stood up, his arms went up into the air "People look outside, Pigs may be flying outside!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up dobe. Don't have to be so dramatic."

Naruto scoffed, "I have to be dramatic teme, and it's called Drama class for a reason." He tugged Sasuke sleeve shirt. "Now come on, we have to start."

Sasuke once again rolled his eyes; he stood up and followed the blond. Sasuke stood there a little confused, what was he suppose to do again? He forgot. He looked around the classroom, everyone was silent and doing stupid things, like pretending there was a wall in front of them. Right he remembered, he was supposed to be a mime.

He turned his head, Naruto had both his hands in a fist the one on the back clenched and unclenched, he seemed to be pulling on a invisible rope of some sort. Sasuke sign and did the same movement Naruto was doing.

Naruto and Sasuke continued this for he past 25 minutes, Sasuke prayed to kami-sama that no one was video taping this.

"My youthful pupils full of wonderful power please sit down, for the rest of the youthful class were going to pretend to be youthful flowers blowing into the unknown youthful world that we the youthful humans live in!"

Sasuke groaned, why him? Why did the world hate him so much!?

"What happened to my youthful class?" Gai eyes harden. "If you don't act like a youthful flower than I'll have to give a pop quiz and fail you all."

Sasuke stood up, and gave a very depressing flower.

Naruto also stood up, he needed to pass at least this class. He had to admit, he didn't look like an innocent flower.

On that sad day, many prides were killed.

* * *

**Lol, stay tuned for next chapter!! It gets more interesting along the way.**

**This is the re-edit chapter. Please review and tell me if you are unclear about something. Write down any ideas or words I should fix even if you don't see anything wrong with it just say something, I would love to see what you think about it!**

**Please review if not (Tear drop) I'll be a sad narusasunaru fan girl... (More tear drops sobs)**

**All flames will be loved and cared for!!**

**I would like to thank all those readers who were honest with me and told me what needed to be fix. Without them I would be lost and confused, so thank you. oh and sorry to burst your bubble, but this chapter was Sasunaru but re-edited to Narusasu... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers, this was my first Fan Fiction story!! I was not great or bad at writing so read it. Before we start, this story was re-edited and so some details may have changed or may have been added. I advise you to re-read this story again.**

**Wow I never notice how bad this story was. At least it's getting better *Sweat drop***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters related to Naruto.**

**Warnings: This is BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Narusasunaru. This also may contain girl on girl action or even boy on girl action in future chapters.**

**Main pairing: Narusasunaru**

**Side pairing: I'll think about them later**

**Notes: Naruto and Sasuke are in an all boy high school, it's a boarding school in which students live in.**

**Onward with the story!!**

* * *

"Hurry up Sasuke we're going to be late!" Naruto was practically seething outside the bathroom door. They were going to be late and it was all because of Sasuke. It was not possible for a man to take this long in the bathroom, but apparently Sasuke could; Just great.

Right when Naruto was going to burst in and drag the Uchiha to the party, Sasuke calmly came out. He face was apathetic and arrogant which irritated Naruto to no end.

Sasuke cast a look in Naruto's direction. He mentally noted that Naruto looked sexy as hell but tossed the thought aside when Naruto gave him the 'do I have something in my face' look. A light blush appeared on his cheeks but he managed to turn away before Naruto could see it.

"Let's go, they must be waiting for us." Naruto said as he opened the door in a rush. In truth, it was the biggest lie ever. His friends were probably wasted and dancing naked on the bar's table. Beside, he would be a totally mortify if Sasuke saw the huge bulge that was growing inside his pants.

Sasuke was about to retort something but Naruto left before he had a chance to say anything. He slowly walked toward his jacket as something caught his eyes. "Pfft, the idiot forgot his own car keys." He also reached for it as he left the room.

* * *

Sasuke glared Naruto's head all the way to hell. For two god damn hours they have been going around in circles. Not to mention it was the middle of winter and the car had no heater whatsoever. "If you don't stop the car and ask for directions, I'm going to shop your head off Naruto."

Naruto turned and glared right back "Maybe I can stop the car and throw you out bastard."

Both glared at each other. Naruto not realizing it made a bad turn and hit one of the trees. Before any of the two new what was happening, they hit the front of the car with a loud bump. "Ow, idiot, keep your eyes on the road."

"Maybe if you weren't such a bastard this wouldn't have happened!" Naruto said as he sooth the giant bruise on his forehead. How was he supposed to know that it was going to snow this much today? And that it would be totally impossible to drive with this bastard. This day couldn't get any worse.

Suddenly, before his eyes, the car slowly came to a halt. "Eh, Sasuke we have a huge problem."

Sasuke cursed his luck. "Please don't tell me it has something to do with the car stopping." He should have said 'no' to Naruto's invitation to the party. If he hadn't gone and said 'yes' he would have been taking a relaxing hot shower in the privacy of his own bathroom.

"Well yeah, we kind of ran out of gas. Good news- we have cell phones." Naruto mumbled as he looked for the only device that could get them out of the mess they were in. Taking out the phone he dialed but threw it as it had to signal.

"Maybe we can walk to the nearest place" Sasuke said as he tried opening the door, but it didn't budge to his horror. "We're stuck."

Naruto was not happy. If the Akatsuki members were to pass by- they were going to be in a lot of trouble. What if they froze to death!! Ok he was being over dramatic. They could just break the window and get out, finding something warmer to stay in.

"Help me find something to break the window with." Naruto was going to regret this but they had no choice. They had no gas and everything was frozen. Looking around the back seat he found one of his old hokey sticks.

"We have to hurry it's getting to dark. If we keep this up we won't see a thing when we start walking." Sasuke was getting a little paranoid; he felt that he was being watched by some creepy stalker. Well, creepier than usual. All he wished was that they got out of there quickly.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Prick"

Glare "Shut it, moron."

* * *

"Sir, we have Uchiha Sasuke. We are less than a mile radius away from them. He is currently with a boy, around his age. No sign of who his accompany is."

A boy, no older than 17 years old, said as he lifted the glasses that were falling off his head. As soon as he finished, the boy carefully listened to his boss instructions. Those morons (Sasuke and Naruto) didn't even know what was coming to them.

"Listen carefully," Orochimaru said as he talked through one of the phones that one of the members was holding on to. "Bring me the boys. You can play all you want with them but they better be alive for investigation."

"Hai" With that Orochimaru hung up the phone.

* * *

"Let's go this way." Naruto pointed to the left with the old hokey stick in his hand. He was sure that it was a short cut to on of the fast food restaurants. Maybe they could make a call their.

"That the woods you-hey do you hear that?" Sasuke was pretty sure that someone or something was following them. He could hear shoes walking their way. Beside that was no car sound.

"Yup, let's go this way. Maybe we can lose whatever it is that's following us."

For once in his life, Sasuke was going to listen to Naruto. For some weird and totally random reason he felt that Naruto could protect him. He was going to protect him from whoever or whatever that was out there. Of course he was not going to show it to Naruto.

Naruto knew that it was Akatsuki following them. Once in a while he could spot flashes of red and black around. With out realizing it, he stepped closer to Sasuke, his grip on the hokey stick increase so much that his knuckles hurt and almost turned white from the force.

With his other free hand, he took Sasuke's hand and pulled it not so gently. "Come on"

They started running toward the woods when a blast of a gun was heard. Sasuke and Naruto gasped in surprise. They continue to duck their heads as more gun shots were heard during their run to the woods."

BAM!!

Sasuke started to get tired. He didn't know what was going on or why were people following them and shooting them for that matter.

BAM!!

Naruto Saw Sasuke slow down. He had to quickly find a way to get them out of this place. Looking down around the woods he saw a pond of what seemed dirty water. Yanking Sasuke's left hand harder he pulled the Uchiha up to him and went in.

BAM!!

"Where are you?!"

* * *

**Lol, stay tuned for next chapter!! It gets more interesting along the way. Sorry this is so short!!**

**Side note: 'Whatsoever' is a word. Idon't know why, but readers keep e-mailing me that 'whatsoever' is not a word. **

**This is the re-edit chapter. Please review and tell me if you are unclear about something. Write down any ideas or words I should fix even if you don't see anything wrong with it just say something, I would love to see what you think about it!**

**Please review if not (Tear drop) I'll be a sad narusasunaru fan girl... (More tear drops sobs)**

**All flames will be loved and cared for!!**

**I would like to thank all those readers who were honest with me and told me what needed to be fix. Without them I would be lost and confused, so thank you. oh and sorry to burst your bubble, but this chapter was Sasunaru but re-edited to Narusasu... **


	10. Sneak Peak And Author's Note!

**Author's note**: As writer that loves to write and explore the endless cycle of imagination, I'm sorry inform the readers that my computer is temporarily down. It pains me to see my stories go to waste and unfinished so I will try my best to upload the stories on my horrible and slow laptop. Remember that I **will not be stopping this story**, but just slowing down a bit. I will probably update this week or the next.

Until then, I will be editing the last few stories-including this one. I will not change the whole story, but just fix few misspelled words. So not to worry! I'm not dead yet. Beside the terrible news, I decided to make a teaser and give you a heads up on what's happening with Stranded.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write theses stories for the soul purpose of enjoyment and do not under any circumstances make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics.

**Warnings**: Please be advised that this story contains death, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything of the above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shikamaru sipped another bit of his coffee for the twentieth time in five minutes. Although he didn't believe in fate, he now knew that life-in its own way- was indeed be a bitch.

"Still got noting?" Sai said.

Shikamaru looked at Sai and sighed. "No but I'm close to unlocking these damn files, they're smart I'll give them that, but not as smart as me. How much time do we have?"

"You better hurry. We have about ten more minutes before they come." Sai said walking over to the door and taking a quick peek outside. "Let m rephrase that: we have about ten minutes before they come in and kill us."

"How bothersome-shit!" Shikamaru stood up and picked up his phone. In a frantic haste, He dialed several numbers while trying to print everything he could as fast as he could.

Confused at the sudden change in attitude, Sai look down at the source of Shikamaru's problems and was what he called-and thought-chocked.

"I'm done." Shikamaru said packing the papers inside a yellow enveloped. "Let's get out of here." No way was this happening. Why couldn't he see this from the beginning? They had a traitor on there territory and they where to blind to see that the motherfucker was mocking them right underneath there noises. Years of trusting this guy and then-Boom! The guy turns his back on them. Both Naruto and he knew that there was a traitor with them. It was hard imaging that this guy was that traitor.

Sai looked at Shikamaru with concern-something that was so rare in his face-and thought what would happen if something where to happen to Naruto. He could care less about that snotty ice princess of an Uchiha.

"Let's go. I called the boys and they're heading to where Naruto and Sasuke are located." Shikamaru whispered to Sai's ears, careful that both of them wouldn't get caught.

"But they aren't at the party."

"Yeah I had a feeling they weren't going get on time. You see a few weeks a ago I installed a GPS on Naruto's car."

* * *

There you have it! A sneak peek on Stranded! Please note that this is not a chapter but you can still review.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Finally! My computer is all fixed. Remember that I **will ****not**** be stopping this story**, but just slowing down a bit. I will probably update this week or the next. I will be editing the last few stories-including this one. I will not change the whole story, but just fix few misspelled words. So not to worry! I'm not dead yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics.

**Warnings**: Please be advised that this story contains death, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated.

Enjoy!

* * *

Last time on Stranded:

BAM!!

Naruto Saw Sasuke slowed down. He had to quickly find a way to get them out of this place. Looking down around the woods he saw a pond of what seemed dirty water. Yanking Sasuke's left hand harder he pulled the Uchiha up to him and went in.

BAM!!

"Where are you?!"

Sasuke was confused. No, let me rephrase that, he was bewildered, petrified and uneasy. To make even matters worse, he was completely and utterly exhausted from moving so much. Not to mention the fact that he was a complete mess. His dirty brown hair- once silky black- was scattered in all directions. His clothes where wet, stained and smelled horrible (personally, he had an elusive feeling that this was _not_ dirty water). "Naruto," he managed to say "what the hell is happening? People are chasing us." This wasn't a game anymore. This people wanted more than just a fight.

Naruto sigh. He didn't want Sasuke to be suspicious of what was going on but it was getting kind of hard. _This was great!_ He thought sarcastically. It was freezing, they where dirty and he had to, somehow, fool Sasuke into believing that there was nothing going on. He vaguely wondered how Sasuke felt. '_Probably scared_'

He guessed he had no choice. He looked into Sasuke's hue eyes and bended forward to whisper into his ears. His voice was hard and clear. He cursed himself for this guilty ridden feeling inside. "Sorry, but I can't answer that" He paused and embraced Sasuke before he could do something.

Sasuke stood still and wondered why Naruto was hugging him-it made no sense. "You idiot get of me" He carefully managed to whisper "and answer my god damn question."

Naruto ignored him, his heart pounded harshly against Sasuke's chest as he thought about what he was going to do next. Abruptly, he tilted Sasuke's head, exposing taunting lavishing lips. He moved forward and gave him crushing kiss. Sasuke's eyes went wide; he felt his arms and legs get stiffed and his mind blur, before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain behind his neck.

Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes shuttered close, his head fell back exposing a strong- but delicate- pale neck. He pressed himself closer to Sasuke, making sure that the Uchiha didn't fall and placed his noise near the crook of Sasuke neck. Quickly, he lowered Sasuke and himself down, making sure that their heads where out so that they could breath.

Naruto silently cursed himself; he had forgotten that he had a gun inside the back of the trunk. Maybe if he could find a place to hide Sasuke, he could go and get the gun. No, that wouldn't work-they probably would find Sasuke and kill him. All he could do was wait and be patient until they leave.

Several times he would hear the soft steps, cracking and shattering the twigs and plants near them. He would never admit that he was scare, not for himself, but scare for Sasuke. Every time he would see those piercing steps crushing and invading the area, He would automatically hold Sasuke tighter troubled that if he wouldn't, they would find them.

Several hours must have passed before Sasuke started regaining his conscious. Naruto noted this and quickly took action. He performed the same action as last time and saw Sasuke's mind fall right back into the depths of darkness. Naruto moved slightly, his arms where numb and his eyes where slowly drooping away. He had to stay awake for all that was worth or at least until they left.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sai ran towards the car near the side walk. It wasn't the fastest thing around but it was better than walking all the way to where Naruto and the Uchiha were.

Sai ran towards the back of the trunk. A silver key chained with a thin red necklace dangled in his hand; with it, he opened the rusty door. He coughed as dirty particles spread around the air and disappeared into the cold snowy night. Silently, a bone chilling smile spread through his face. He quickly picked out a dull- gray box hidden carefully inside the trunk. "-found it." He mumbled to himself.

Shikamaru saw Sai's reaction and started to car "let's get out of here" he drawled out.

Sai ran towards the car and went inside; he swiftly opened the box and examined all the weapons inside. "This is for you" Sai said, handing over a gun to Shikamaru "Say hello to your best friend" Sai smiled "if- let's say- the other members don't come on time just shoot and get the hell out of there. Getting yourself killed won't help Naruto or the Uchiha out."

Shikamaru scoffed as he put the gun away "I'm no coward," he said "but I'm not stupid either."

Sai didn't say anything, too concentrated in admiration towards his gun. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took that as a signal to start driving. Shikamaru looked at his GPS relieved that they weren't very far from Naruto. "They aren't very far and I can see our members nearby."

Sai smiled not needing to say anything at all.

Shikamaru slowly pulled over, the others who were in a small a minivan pulled right behind him. He made sure that they were in a decent concealed area. All there was left was finding Naruto and Sasuke.

"Everyone gather together." Shikamaru ordered as the right-hand man of Naruto "Each one of you will be spilt in to smaller groups in addition that all of you are going to have a weapon. For some of you this may be your first time using a gun to defend yourself with-don't kill yourself with it." Shikamaru ended with a final "Get ready and go" and ran to his own group, -which included Sai, Neji, Lee and Chouji- leaving the others on there own.

"So where do we start?" Neji asked.

BOOM!

"-How about running towards the sound of that gun my youthful friends. We are bound to find them somewhere there." Lee said. "Finally I will be to engage in full on battle!" he cheered as he ran towards the familiar sound."

"His right," Chouji said "I can hear the Akatsuki nearby."

* * *

"Na-Naruto" Sasuke stirred in his unconscious state.

Naruto look down at the man below him and groaned in frustration. He whispered into Sasuke ears, lulling the raven haired man back to his previous unconsciousness. He was walking silently, hiding from tree to tree.

After several hours, he realized no one was going to help them so he started moving. He carried Sasuke behind his back, each of the Uchiha's legs were wrapped loosely around his waist while both of his hands held each of the Uchiha's thighs-keeping him from falling down. He was partly glad that Sasuke was light weight-Sasuke was taller but he was smaller when it came to bone size. Don't get him wrong, Naruto could tell Sasuke was just as strong as him.

"Freeze Kyuubi" A familiar voice echoed through the forest "Hand over the Uchiha and we may spare your life."

Naruto froze, cursing inside his mind for getting caught. He looked back and his eyes narrowed; a snarled threatened to be revealed on its own- exposing the fury and resentment in his eyes. "I should have known," he bitterly said.

"Hn, just hand over the Uchiha" he replied drily "and everything will be over."

Naruto held Sasuke tighter; drops of cold sweat fell and rolled over his tan skin. He slowly stepped back preparing to run "Go to hell Kabuto" he stated.

"If that's what you want." He said "My job is taking the Uchiha dead or alive. Killing you would be a bonus." He said as he raised his gun.

BOOM

Naruto's cobalt eyes widen as he saw fluid of crimson ooze out and slither into tiny forms of droplets, sluggishly falling on the jaded ground and spreading all around. All of a sudden, he felt nauseous, everything went queasy and before he knew it darkness consumed him.

* * *

Oh, no! What happened to Naruto! Find out next week!

Please review and tell me what you think. This has no Veta-reader so if you find any mistakes please tell me.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Finally! My computer is all fixed. Remember that I **will not be stopping this story**, but just slowing down a bit. I will probably update this week or the next. I will be editing the last few stories-including this one. I will not change the whole story, but just fix few misspelled words. So not to worry! I'm not dead yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics.

**Warnings**: Please be advised that this story contains death, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that _you_ disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated.

Enjoy!

* * *

Last time on Stranded:

Naruto's cobalt eyes widen as he saw fluid of crimson ooze out and slither into tiny forms of droplets, sluggishly falling on the jaded ground and spreading all around. All of a sudden, he felt nauseous, everything went queasy and before he knew it- darkness consumed him.

* * *

Flashback:

_The first thing his cobalt eyes saw where the lethal rays of light crashing into his face, it wasn't the most pleasant sight in the morning. As he stirred and grumbled to try and stand up from his lethargic state, he felt a hand grab his sheets and pull them away from his body. The sudden move made his shoulders tense and quiver at the sudden drop of body heat. Damn, it was cold. _

"_Naruto, Hurry your ass up!" _

_Naruto scowled at the familiar annoyingly squeaky voice he called his sister. He hated mornings-especially school mornings._

"_5 more minutes Sakura" he said to the dyed pink bubble gum haired girl "please." He pleaded as he sat up from his bed and gave the biggest cutest pout he could manage. _

_Sakura looked away. She knew what was going to happen if she looked. "No Naruto" she scolded "we have a special guess coming in a few minutes. Be nice." She advised before picking up the forgotten bag on the floor. "I bought you some clothes to wear. Please don't rip, stain or write on the clothes until the guess leave-like last time." She begged._

"_Yes mother," Naruto faked sulked "can I get my sheets back?"_

_Sakura glared and muttered something along the lines of 'idiot' and 'no respect' as well as some colorful words that Naruto didn't know. _

_Naruto looked at the bag and wondered if Sakura bought anything that was orange or maybe orange with red, orange with blue or orange with stripes that were orange. Yup, he loved orange. "Thanks Sakura. You're the best!" he said trying to cheer her up. _

_Sakura smiled, everything seemed so exiting and adventures to her little brother she mused. She didn't care what anyone said about her brother-he was an angel in disguise to her. _

_Naruto Saw Sakura smiling and couldn't help but smile back. She was best sister he could ever have even if she was super scary at times._

"_Well, are you going to sit there all day?"_

_Naruto pouted childishly and stood up on the bed. Sadly, Standing at a proud 3 feet and 11 inches, Naruto managed to roll over the bed and trip over his power ranger's blanket. Failing at an attempt to slow down the oncoming hit, he wailed and grabbed the sheets wrapped on the bed. A loud 'thump' was heard and then moment of silence. _

_Sakura ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist lifting him up. "Are you okay?" She asked in a panicked voice. Sakura relaxed as she heard him groan on confirmation that he was okay."Be more careful Naruto!"_

_Naruto smile a big toothy grin as he rubbed the big bump on his forehead and agreed with her. "He-he don't worry I won't do that anytime soon again." He groaned in pain. _

End of flashback:

* * *

Naruto slowly woke up from his dream. He frowned when he remembered that it was one of those memories.

"…Naruto? Guys his awake come quickly!" A familiar voice said.

Naruto looked to his side and saw his closest friend sitting beside him. Some were coming inside. What happened? Why was he here? Wait, where was Sasuke?! Naruto looked around the room frantically and stood up but was pulled right back down by a steady hand.

"Naruto please relax" Shikamaru said "you had a pan-"

"I know what happened to me. Where is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is disoriented but okay." He indicated "His awake but I don't think it's wise to see him now."

"I want to see him now" Naruto Said "with my own eyes."

"Hn, fine" Shikamaru groaned in frustration. "Stay here and do something while I go get him." Naruto had such a thick head at times.

"Naruto I'm happy you're okay."

Naruto's frown turned into an apologetic smile. He felt a little guilty for forgetting that his friends were around him. "Thank you, Lee. I'm glad to see everyone is okay too. I didn't cause too much trouble did I?"

"No you didn't" Neji replied "Everything was handled the way Shikamaru had planned."

Naruto gave him a confused look, thinking of the past events. "So, Shikamaru knew about Kabuto? Hold up! What happened to Kabuto? Is he dead? I remember- someone shot him." Naruto still could remember everything like if it happened a mere second ago. His stomach stirred at the revolting memory. It almost felt like an insult to remember what happened. If there was something he hated more- it was blood. Blood was his weakness. Don't get him wrong. He was fine with blood as long as it was inside a body.

"Naruto calm down" Neji replied "We can't answer know because the walls are thin and someone might hear us. Is better to play it safe than sorry."

Naruto glowered but nonetheless agreed.

* * *

Onyx eyes look bored around the room. He wanted to get out and run. His mind told him run, to leave and hide but his gut said otherwise. Whatever happened yesterday was some serious subject. He told himself he wouldn't think about, it was all a dream and that Naruto was goofing around in some other place. But Fantasizing sucked when you where pulled back to reality by your memory.

Sasuke gave a quick cold glance at Shikamaru when he entered the room and proceeded to ignore him by looking out the window.

"Naruto want to see you."

"I don't care," Sasuke said in a flat and tedious voice "tell him to fuck off."

Shikamaru looked around the room. He was tempted to pick up the Uchiha and drag him to Naruto. "It's an order."

Sasuke shot him a look. "Didn't you here me? I said get the hell out I'm not going anywhere."

Shikamaru glared and grabbed a fist full of Sasuke shirt. "Listen carefully Uchiha, I don't want to do this as much as the next person but orders are orders." He growled. "Now, we do this the easy way or the hard way. Take your pick Uchiha."

Sasuke glared right back "Hn, get out. Your threats mean nothing."

Shikamaru let go of Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke took a silent breath in relieve but was caught off guard when a pair of hands grabbed his and yank them forward to shackle them. "What are you doing? Let go!"

"No, that was your choice" Shikamaru drawled "If only you would've listened than I wouldn't have been force shackled your hands. If you want to be freed than follow me."

Sasuke glared but followed nevertheless.

Shikamaru ignored said glares and merely pulled the metal rope that was connected to the Uchiha's shackles.

"We are here. Please refrain from doing something you'll regret."

Sasuke ignored Shikamaru's comment and headed inside. A good amount of people he met at the school were there and he couldn't help but fidget a little. He had so many questions but decided to not ask now.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Can I talk with Sasuke in private." He said more in a mandatory voice.

"Hey, was your morning okay?" Naruto said. Now that he was assured that his…he meant Sasuke was safe he didn't know what to say or do next.

Sasuke on the other hand disregarded Naruto until everyone was gone. "Is that all I came for?"

Naruto frown and looked away "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? For goodness sake Naruto, You kissed me and then knocked me out. That wasn't necessary!" Sasuke looked down 'do I seem so weak to you?' He thought to himself. "I'm not made of glass you know." Sasuke spoke softly.

"I know. I'm sorry but that was a situation you wouldn't be able to handle."

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and Sat next to him on the bed. "Do you trust me at all Naruto?"

Naruto averted his eyes away from Sasuke "Yes, of course I do."

"If that's true than say it in my face-I want you to say it without looking away."

Naruto didn't. He kept his eyes on his hands, fidgeting once in a while. He couldn't lie even if it killed him.

Naruto didn't trust him. That was all the conformation he needed before he move to sit on a chair. He didn't know why his chest hurt all of a sudden.

Naruto flinched when he felt the heat from the other boy decline. He wouldn't admit it but he wanted Sasuke right next to him. What was to come next he wondered.

* * *

Any questions will be answer next chapter. I was not happy with this chapter maybe next chapter will be better! Please Review! Review! Review or I will not stop saying Review!


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm back and ready for new chapters! Sorry for making you guys wait for so long!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime series Naruto. I write these stories for the sole purpose of enjoyment and do not -under any circumstances- make a profit out of writing these Fan-Fics.

**Warning:** Please be advised that this story contains graphic death scenes, violence, unsuitable language, homosexuality scenes, sex and other scenes that may be inappropriate for children under 18 years of age. The writer of this story will **NOT** be held responsible if a minor reads the following contents. Be aware that you disagreeing with any of the warnings will not change anything above. I repeat- This will **NOT** be negotiated.

* * *

3 days later.

Orochimaru was mad, no that was an understatement, he was livid. It was rare, something not seen amongst many people, but this was a special occasion.

"So, tell me… why isn't the boy here?" He tapped his fingers, waiting to attack the first person who dared make a mistake in front of him.

"We were discovered. We have yet to discovered how they figured they were being spied but we suspected that they-"

"I don't care _how_ they figured it out you imbeciles. I wanted the boy and you failed. You fucking failed. As a matter of fact," He took out a gun and gently pressed it against Sasori's head. "I should blow your head off."

"It was just a mistake. Give us another chance." The red head replied calmly.

Orochimaru paused, analyzing the situation carefully. "Where's Kabuto?" He wondered, callously forcing down the gun against Sasori's head even harder.

Sasori almost flinched at the foreign sensation. "He currently resides in the HQ's infirmary, shot, and won't be available for a period of time."

"Incompetent idiot," He whispered, angry. "Alright I'll give a chance. I'll give you a month to get the boy. Itachi Uchiha will be an added bonus. This time you'll be in charge. I don't want mistakes. Got it?"

Sasori nodded.

"Excellent. Oh, before you leave…" He went into his desk and took out an envelope. The small leer didn't bypass anyone. "Give this to Kyuubi. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

* * *

**1 week later:**

Sasuke sat in the kitchen, thinking. It was all he could really do these past few days. His eyes brows twitched, irked beyond believe.

Surely, Naruto knew people needed fresh air. But apparently the Idiot thought he was some kind of alien or criminal. He bit into his tomato harshly glaring death into Naruto's skull.

Tch, Naruto didn't even flinch.

"That's it!" He threw the tomato he was eating at the poor unsuspecting blond. Naruto shrieked, although he would never admit it. "I'm tired of doing nothing Uzumaki. Why am I stuck here?"

Naruto glared, wiping the excess juice off his head.

"Do you kidnap often? You seem to be good at it."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, "Sasuke, you need to understand-"

"Understand? I don't understand anything." Sasuke sighed. The past few days weren't relaxing like he'd been hoping they would.

He was being targeted more often than not by strange people. Naruto insisted that they were pure coincidence and that he was just being paranoid, that is, until he got stabbed in the leg by some red-head. He was now rendered useless in a wheelchair.

He suspected, no, he knew the blond had something to do with it and it fucking hurt because he knew Naruto didn't trust him if anything.

"Sasuke, please," Naruto went up to him and kneeled down to his temporally height. "I really want to tell you, but he ordered me not to."

Sasuke wanted to stand up and kick Naruto's head, but he smirked at the small information given to him and asked with every smug pride he had, "Who?"

Naruto mentally face palmed himself. "Well, um, what?"

'Well, um, what?' that could have been the worse back up ever. He cursed for being such an idiot. He also cursed for being stuck with such a smart, smug and arrogant, pretty boy.

"So someone ordered my protection?" Sasuke continued. "And it's a 'he'. Who would want to protect me?"

"Sasuke drop it." Sasuke hugged himself, scoffing like a 5 year old, to the blonde's amusement. "I mean it. I'm not going to answer any of them."

"I'm not dropping anything until you…" He poked Naruto's chest, lingering longer than he should have. "Tell me what's going on." He gently touched his finger, secretly embarrassed.

Naruto shivered. He really like the way he did that. "Sorry Sasuke can't do that."

"Naruto, tell-"

Sasuke stared in surprise, his mind going haywire. Did Naruto just crash their lips together? After a long pause Naruto dared to bit his lips. Sasuke gasped, earning a muffled chuckle from the blond and a very hot and deliciously tongue.

Naruto pulled away, breathless, a string of saliva connected both of them. "Sasuke shut up."

And Sasuke did when he grabbed a fist full of Naruto's hair and gently pulled the blond into another kiss.

* * *

Shikamaru searched though his pocked, and grabbed his lighter.

"Smoking is bad. You should stop if you know it's bad."

Shikamaru head snapped towards the sugary voice, heart beating. "And who are you?" He asked. It was night so he couldn't see the girl perfectly.

"It really doesn't matter. I just came to deliver something, sweetie." The girl answered, teasing.

Shikamaru eye brow rose. He didn't trust this bitch at all. She was from the Akatsuki, he thought. If "Go ahead. Don't come any closer though."

The girl shrugged."You're no fun. Oh, well. Catch." She gently tossed an envelope and walked away. "It's for Kyuubi."

Shikamaru caught it easily with his left hand. "How do I know it's not just a bomb?" He asked, glancing down the yellow envelope.

She slowed down, but kept on walking. "You would've been dead by now, blown into tiny pieces."

Shikamaru shivered at the thought. "Right," He said, created a small gust of smolder. "How troublesome," He trailed off.

By the time he finished he was already inside the building, opening the envelope. Did they think he was stupid? Anything that came directly from the Akatsuki had a chance of being bad news.

It was a thumb drive, a DVD and a letter. He wondered through everything thoroughly and took out his phone.

He waited.

And he waited more.

He sighed, Naruto wasn't picking up.

He left a message before closing his phone. "Tomorrow," He whispered to himself as locked the door to his dorm.

"Hey," Choji greeted upon entering. "Want some?" He held a bag of ships.

Shikamaru kindly refused. He sat on his bed and yawed. He looked to his side and groaned at the piles and piles of work.

Chonju laughed, "Good luck with all your homework!"

"Troublesome," he said as an afterthought.

* * *

**Note**: Yes, I'm aware that it's not as long as the others, but the next chapter will be at least three times as long as this one.

**Also Note**: I had to put this chapter for the sake of the story. The Naruto and Sasuke scene was just a bonus.

Review and Revise.


End file.
